The Dark Generation!
by Hiro DS
Summary: Taku Yamikage is about to enter Duel Academy and is going to try and be as good as his older brother. But Taku isn't your average hero you would find in other stories. Come on and enter THE DARK GENERATION! Chapter 2: Practical Exam, is up!
1. Chapter 1: Entrance Exams

**Hello there! My name is Hiro DS, your author of this story. So this my first story on but I do except all bad comments towards this story. I have been planning this story for a long time so heck why not write it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Duel Monsters or Yugioh GX. But I do own Taku S. Yamikage. **

Clearing his throat with a few coughs the tall forty-three year old man began to speak loud and clearly so that every one in the Duel Dome could hear. This was a very special day for him and his guests: who were all around fifteen year old teenagers about to embark on a journey to an academy.

"Welcome to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams!" he spoke loudly. With his black eyes he examined each and every boy and girl in the dome. "I am Vice-Principal…"

"Where is the Principal?" asked one of the boys nearest to the stage.

The Vice-Principal sighed and rubbed his ruby coloured hair on the top of his head. "How can I explain this…"

"Well normally the Principal starts off the Exams." said a girl near the back. "My older brother told me so."

"Well he is very busy these days…"

"So busy he can't make it to the Exams?" asked a boy from the left side of the giant room.

"Yes to busy…Now with out any more interruptions…" he stopped and waited to see if one of the teenagers had something else to say.

"I have a question?" asked a boy to the far right of the room.

"Questions will be asked later." one of the men behind the Vice-Principal snapped.

"Thank You Shoseki." the Vice-Principal said. He cleared his throat once again and continued his introduction from before. "My name is Vice-Principal Fuzen but you may call me Fuzen-Sensei if you wish."

"Now as you may all already know, you will have to pass two tests: a written one and a practical one." He paused for a moment to clear his throat once again. "The written test will have fifty questions and the practical one will be a duel against one of our proctors or teachers." he explained pointing to the men and women behind him.

"Now after the test you will have four different paths to take depending on your results." Fuzen explained. "If your results are over 85, you will be placed in the top dorm of the academy: Obelisk Blue. Or if your results are a bit lower then such you will a member of the middle dorm: Ra Yellow. But if your results are lower then 50, you will join the lowest class: Osiris Red." he paused before continuing. "And if your results are very…no extremely poor, you will not be able to join this year."

There were a few gasps from the teenagers. They didn't think it was possible to not be accepted.

"I'm going to be accepted with out a sweat!" a boy cried out.

"The written test will begin in twenty minutes so go directly to the examination room." ordered a woman behind the Vice-Principal with long black hair tied in a ponytail behind her head.

The teenagers quickly began to walk towards the test room where they would have to answer fifty questions. "No electronics!" snapped the same female teacher as she walked by a boy playing his Nintendo DS.

"But I was practicing my dueling abilities." he complained.

"No electronics." she repeated and walked off.

The boy sighed and messed up his short black hair. He was a white skinned boy with dark blue eyes and was around 163 centimetres tall, an average height for a fifteen year old. This was his first time that he was going to enter Duel Academy.

He walked with pride down the hallway, his Duel Disk on his wrist and his Deck and Side Deck in his pocket. He was certain that he would be accepted in the Academy if it continued going smoothly as this. He wore a black, short sleeved vest with a white t-shirt under and some light blue jean shorts.

"Taku Yamikage is in the house!" he screamed as he entered the test room. Immediately a teacher gave him a cross look and walked off. "Well aren't we polite." he giggled and went off to find a seat.

Taku was the youngest of three kids: his brother who was the oldest, his sister who was in the middle and he was dead last. It was impossible for him to have another brother or sister because his parents were dead do to a terrible plane crash. He and his sister lived with their uncle in this small town of Japan while his brother was traveling the world doing the thing him and Taku loved best: playing Duel Monsters.

"I'm going to make you proud Anikii!" Taku said looking up at the ceiling.

"Who are you talking to?" asked a female voice.

"Nobody." Taku replied not even bothering to look at the girl and walked to find a seat. He found one near the front of the room and waited.

A teacher walked up on the stage and cleared her throat. "Very well I want no cheating and silence for an hour. We will not retrieve any tests until the hour is finished." she explained.

A few teachers and proctors walked down the side of the room handing out the tests. Taku reached in his pocket for a pen and wrote his name on the paper when he received.

"You may begin…now!" she announced.

Taku answered at the first question, he then went on to the next one…and the next one…and the next one… Finally an hour had passed.

"Please hand in your papers." the female teacher ordered. Taku looked over his answers quickly and gave his test to one of the passing teachers. Taku quickly ran out of the room before the traffic jam began.

"Thank god that's over with." he sighed.

"Please make your way to the Duel Fields." the teacher cried before the first few teens left the room, which included Taku. Taku shrugged and went on to the Duel Fields.

"I hope I'm dueling first." he said entering the large room with seven giant Duel Fields.

"First up is…Siritu Mishino on field 1." A girl walked up to the giant Duel Fields. Taku shrugged and wondered what he could do to make time go faster.

"Might as well watch some duels…but first, bathroom break." he said running off to the bathroom.

Taku returned relieved and sat down in one of the spectator seats. 'Might as well go watch some duels.' he told himself. On Field 2 a boy had raised his life points all the way up to 10300 while the examiner had 6700 life points.

"White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) effect now activates." the boy announced. "For each monster on my side of the field I gain 400 life points. So I have Zolga (1700/1200) and Fire Princess (1300/1500) on the field with me!" he said pointing to a strange purple cloak Cyclops and a princess dressed in orange robs and holding a magical staff. "Giving me a grand total of 1200 extra life points." The boy's life points increased to 11500. "And now my Fire Princess' ability jumps in like always you loose 500 life points because I gained some life points." The examiner's life points dropped to 6200 as the princess of fire blasted a ball of flame from her staff.

"Well done young duelist." congratulated the examiner.

Taku turned his attention to Field 3 were a girl was dueling and she seemed to have some troubles with her duel. She only had 300 life points left with only two cards face down between her and her life points. While the examiner had a healthy 7400 life points with Android Psycho Shocker (2400/1500) with the ability to negate all trap cards; she also had a card face down.

'Poor her…she is going to loose.' Taku thought looking at her duel.

Meanwhile, on Duel Academy Island a meeting was behind held. Seto Kaiba was not present like all the other years because this one was a secret meeting. Seating at the round table where three men and three women each dressed his black suits or skirts. But at the far end of the room, sitting in his own personal chair was the principal himself. His figure was the only thing the six other members of the meeting could see in the darkness.

"Giving some more rum and sake!" he ordered. The door opened, and light came in the room but not enough o see the principal's face. A nurse dressed in a pink uniform came in with a bottle of rum in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other.

"Sir I believe you had enough alcohol today." she said.

"Nobody tells me what to do but myself!" the principal barked at the nurse as she left the room with nothing in her hands.

"Shall we begin?" asked one of the women at the table. The room fell into darkness again with only a tiny light in the middle of the table to light the room.

"I thought we had already begun!" the principal said chugging down one of the bottles.

"Yes sir but…" said one of the men.

"I hate that word: 'but'!" the principal snapped smashing the bottle on the ground. "No buts! Now this is a secret meeting so nobody must speak with this to anybody…not even Seto Kaiba!"

"Yes boss." said one of the women.

"Good, now the new students should be arriving late this afternoon correct?" asked the principal.

"That is correct." answered the 'but' man.

"Well then we better finish this quick." the principal answered.

Back at the Entrance Exam, Taku had not yet dueled his duel. 'This is taking awhile!' he complained to himself. Already two hours had passed since the written test.

"Bored child?" asked a familiar voice.

Taku looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "I guess Fuzen-sensei." Taku answered to the Vice-Principal.

"Well good luck in your duel." Fuzen grinned and walked off.

"Wait!" Taku called out.

Fuzen stopped walking and turned his head to look at Taku. "Yes?" he asked.

"Why isn't the principal here?" Taku questioned. Fuzen just gave a grin with a chuckle and walked off. "And I thought adults were supposed to be polite." Taku rolled his eyes and continued watching the duels.

Taku took out his deck and began to review it for the fifth time today. He was getting extremely bored and wanted to duel so badly! Reviewing his trap cards, then his spell cards and finally his monster card.

"This is taking too long!" Taku cried out.

"Taku Yamikage?" asked one of the proctors. Taku head turned to his right and stood up.

"That's me." he said.

"You're up on Field 7." the proctor told him.

Taku grinned. "Lucky number seven." Taku laughed and started to run towards the stated field. "I'm going to win this duel!"

**Well that is Chapter 1 for yah. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Practical Exam

**Well here is Chapter 2 and this one is the real deal where you choose if you enjoy my fic or think it reeks. Thanks for Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or Duel Monsters. **

Taku Yamikage, the fifteen year old boy that was in the middle of the Entrance Exams and was about to start his practical test or in another words a duel against a teacher or a proctor. Taku walked up on Field 7 where he would meet his opponent.

Taku shuffled his deck in his hand and slid it in his Duel Disk. He was ready and was pretty certain of himself with this duel.

'I will be as good as you big brother!' he told himself with a grimace.

"So you will be my opponent?" Taku asked looking at the examiner. It was a man dressed in a yellow trench coat, which meant he was a teacher in Ra Yellow.

"Yes I am the Head of Dorm of Ra Yellow for boys: Jauner-sensei, please to make your acquaintance." The head of Ra Yellow said introducing himself.

"The sensei part isn't going to come until I'm in the academy." Taku grinned. "Well my name is Taku S. Yamikage, nice to meet you Jauner."

"Maybe a manner class will help you out in the academy." Jauner said crossed already with Taku.

"Well what are you going to do about it right? There is a 25 that I'll be going into Ra Yellow." Taku grinned.

'I don't like him…I will not let him enter this academy!' Jauner told himself in anger.

"Well let's start this!" Taku cried out.

"Let's Duel!" both duelists cried out in unison as there life points dashed all the way up to 8000.

"I need to get myself a catch phrase." Taku said drawing his five cards. "You can go first Jauner."

"Thank you but you are still on my non-polite list." Jauner drew his sixth card. "I summon Cannon Soldier (1400/1300) in attack mode." The holograph of a purple android with a green cannon on its back appeared on the field.

"Cannon Soldier…I heard about those things." Taku said trying to remember what its effect was.

"Then I place two cards face down to end my turn." Two holographic cards appeared in front of the teacher's legs.

Jauner-(Life Points: 8000/Hand: 3)

"My move then!" Taku announced drawing his sixth card. "I activate the normal spell card: Dark World Dealings! We both draw one card and discard one card from our hand."

Jauner and Taku both drew one card, and then they both discarded one card from their hand.

Jauner-(L: 8000/H: 3)

Taku-(L: 8000/H: 5)

"But I have a little treat for you; I activate my monster's ability!" Taku grinned.

"What monster…unless!" Jauner gasped.

"Bingo, when Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300) is sent to the graveyard by a card effect I get to special summon him." Taku explained taking the discarded card back from his graveyard. "Now I summon Beiige is attack position!"

The zombie-ish fiend creature one the field, holding a spear with both hands and was armoured with some sort of skeleton looking material. Beiige began to giggle and pointed his spear at the machine.

"Like my friend?" Taku asked.

"I believe I'm going to hate him soon enough." Jauner answered.

"Well that's not very nice and for that Beiige will destroy your Soldier!" Taku said. "Now Beiige attack his Cannon Soldier!"

Beiige charged forward, his spear head in front of him and it pierced the purple android destroying it. Jauner took the damage and removed his card from his Duel Disk.

Jauner-(L: 7800/H: 3)

"Are you finished yet?" Jauner asked.

"Not yet, I set one card to end my turn." Taku placed his face down spell or trap card in his Duel Disk.

Taku-(L: 8000/H: 4)

Jauner drew his card and asked: "Why didn't you summon another monster from your hand?"

Taku grinned. "Because I have other plans for the cards in my hand." Taku answered.

"Rule number one; never give away your strategy!" Jauner smiled. "And now I know you are planning to discard those cards in your hand to activate their abilities, correct?"

"School lesson number one; always listen to the teacher." Taku said. "So I'm not telling you."

"Well it won't do anything to me. I set one monster in defence position to end my turn." Jauner said.

Jauner-(L: 7800/H: 3)

"What a boring move." Taku said drawing the top card from his deck. "Well this is going to make me a hypocrite but heck; I set one monster and one facedown card to end my turn." Taku placed a set monster and a set spell or trap card on the field.

Taku-(L: 8000/H: 3)

"What a boring move." Jauner said mocking Taku's voice and his statement from before.

"Well it's your turn."

Jauner nodded and drew his card. "Perfect, I activate the permanent trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Cannon Soldier." The purple android returned on the field but with a more ghostly aspect.

"So what it's weaker then my Beiige." Taku said.

"It's not here to attack child." Jauner grinned. "I activate Stray Lam to summon two sheep tokens (0/0)!" Jauner explained activating his spell card. A red and a white sheep appeared beside the purple android.

"Big deal." Taku replied.

"Well then I set a monster from my hand." Jauner said slapping a face down card on his Duel Disk. "But then I activate my Cannon Soldier's ability!"

"What ability?" Taku asked. "Why didn't you use it before?"

"Do you have any brains? Cannon Soldier has been around for years." Jauner sighed. "I can sacrifice a monster on my side of the field to inflict 500 life points damage to your life points!"

"Ok so that's only 2000 life points down the drain, big whoop!" Taku rolled his eyes.

"Who said I couldn't sacrifice my Cannon Soldier?" Jauner asked.

"But if you do that, you'll be wide open for my attack." Taku said. 'What is he up to?'

"Cannon Soldier sacrifice my four other monsters and your self to do some serious damage!" Jauner ordered.

The two sheeps and the two set monsters disappeared. Cannon Soldier with his green cannon created a giant blue blast of lightning that dashed past Taku's monsters and slammed into his chest. Call of the Haunted also disappeared from the field.

"Ouch!"

Taku-(L: 5500/H: 3)

Jauner just shook his head. "You should have seen it coming."

"Well you're wide open for an attack." Taku replied.

"Well I activate Swords of Revealing Light to stop you from attacking for three turns." Jauner explained. "I end my turn."

Five swords dropped around Taku to create a perfect circle around him. "Damn!"

Jauner-(L: 7800/H: 1)

"My move!" Taku announced drawing his card. He added it to his hand and examined it. 'What can I do?'

"Stuck?" asked Jauner.

"No just thinking." Taku answered. "Well I guess I can do this, Exchange! I take a card from your hand and you get to take a card from mine." Taku explained.

"I know what the card does." Jauner said walking towards Taku. Taku revealed his hand: Gateway to the Dark World; Zure, Knight of Dark World (1800/1200) and Dark Core.

Jauner revealed his one carded hand: Fusion. Taku was forced to take the Fusion from Jauner's hand.

"Thanks for nothing." Taku replied.

Jauner was to busy thinking to answer. 'He plays a Dark World deck…he wants me to take that Dark Core…it could be useful…but this a mistake he could of summoned Zure so I would be forced to take it…'

"So?" Taku questioned.

"I take your Zure." Jauner said walking off with the knight of the Dark World card.

"On with my turn." Taku looked back down at his hand. 'I should have played Zure first…darn it!'

"What will you do now?" Jauner asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I end my turn by setting this card." Taku said placing the card in his Duel Disk.

Taku-(L: 5500/H: 2)

'That card must be Gateway to the Dark World.' Jauner thought. "I draw." He announced. "I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World (1800/1200) in attack position!"

The skeleton looking knight appeared with a long sword with an azure coloured blade. Zure growled and pointed his sword towards Beiige.

"Zure attack his Beiige!" Jauner ordered.

Zure jumped in the air and landed in front of his fellow Dark World. He lifted his sword and swung it towards the ground chopping the vanguard in half.

"Dang it!" Taku damned.

Taku-(L: 5300/H: 2)

"I end my turn." Jauner said with a smile on his face. 'My victory is in the bag.'

Jauner-(L: 7800/H: 1)

Taku drew his card without a word and added it to his hand. He was in trouble now. 'He has me corned…and Fusion doesn't help me at all!'

"Once again, stuck?"

"Once again, just thinking." Taku answered. "I activate Dark Core, so I discard your Fusion to remove Zure from play." Taku walked forward and gave the card he discarded to Jauner. The fusion-ing spell card was sent to its owner's graveyard.

A giant orb of darkness ate Zure's head to start with. Then it continued to absorb the rest of the knight's body. And finally Zure was removed from the field.

"I end my turn like that." Taku said.

Taku-(L: 5300/H: 1)

Jauner drew his card. 'He still hasn't played that facedown trap or spell card. I wonder what it is.'

"Stuck?" Taku mocked.

Jauner didn't reply and focused on his hand. "I set one monster to end my turn."

Jauner-(L: 7800/H: 1)

"Well this is the last turn I can't attack." Taku said as he drew his card. "Perfect!" he exclaimed.

"What did you draw?"

"Remember, never tell your strategy?" Taku asked with a grin. "I set one monster to end my turn." The five swords then disappeared around Taku.

Taku-(L: 5300/H: 1)

"We better get this duel more interesting." Jauner said. "And with the card I just draw, I will make it interesting!"

"How?" Taku asked.

"Card of Sanctity, we both draw until we have six cards in our hands." Jauner explained.

Jauner-(L: 7800/H: 6)

Taku-(L: 5300/H: 6)

'So it's not to negate spell cards…' Jauner told himself eyeing the set card Taku had played at the beginning of the duel.

"Earth to Jauner…" Taku repeated a few times before Jauner reacted.

"What?"

"It's still your turn." Taku answered.

"Of course it is." Jauner snapped. "I sacrifice my set monster to set another monster in its place." The set monster disappeared and was replaced by another set card. "Then I set three cards to end my turn."

Four cards were now in Jauner's spell and trap card zone.

Jauner-(L: 7800/H: 2)

Taku drew. 'That set monster must have a strong defence.' Taku looked down at his hand. "I set one card," He inserted a spell or trap card in his Duel Disk. "Then I set one monster to end my turn."

Taku-(L: 5300/H: 5)

"You have five cards in your hand aren't you going to use one of them?" Jauner asked drawing his card from his hand.

"I have other plans for these five cards." Taku showed the backside of the cards in his hand.

"Well I can't wait to see them…because it will be the last time I will see them!" Jauner laughed.

"What do you mean?" Taku questioned.

"You are not getting into this academy you cocky boy." Jauner answered.

"What!"

"If I win this duel, which I will, you will not be accepted!" Jauner continued laughing diabolically.

Taku bit his lip and began to growl. "Play your move old man!" Taku barked at Jauner.

Jauner rubbed his shoulder length black hair and sighed. "Very well…" he stopped laughing and looked down at his deck. "I activate Restructer Revolution, for each card in your hand you loose 200 life points!"

"Five times two hundred makes…" Taku paused and began to calculate. "One thousand battle damage!"

Taku-(L: 4300/H: 5)

"Yes but I'm not finished yet." Jauner took a card from his hand and activated it. "I activate Meteor of Destruction, to inflict another 1000 life point damage!"

"Come on!" Taku complained.

Taku-(L: 3300/H: 5)

Jauner still had one card in his hand and four set cards on the field. "But I'm not done yet! I activate Reckless Greed and Jar of Greed!"

Taku's jaw dropped. "That allows you to draw three more cards!"

Jauner drew three cards from the top of his deck but with a disappointed look. "Well not the best draw but here's a bonus for you; I can't draw for two turns because of my Reckless Greed." Jauner picked up the two trap cards and placed them in his graveyard.

"You done yet?" Taku asked.

"No, I set one card to end my turn." Jauner said placing the set card in the trap or spell card zone.

Jauner-(L: 7800/H: 2)

"Well this is the end; we have more then 4000 life points separating us." Jauner pointed out. "There is no way you can win."

Taku gulped, Jauner had a very good point about life point differences. 'Man…I'm going to loose…why did I even come here in the first place…no I know why! Anikii!'

Taku's expression changed from worried to determine in two seconds. He looked down at his hand and grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" Jauner asked.

"Because I have a one turn kill in my hand!" Taku told the teacher.

"A what?" Jauner gasped. "But that is impossible!"

"No its not, because check this out!" Taku began. "With these six cards I'm going to win the duel!"

"How is that going to be possible?"

"How quickly we forget Dark World monsters' abilities…" Taku grinned.

"No!" Jauner gasped once again.

"Yes, so first off I activate Giant Trunade to return all spell and trap cards on the field back to the owner's hand." Taku showed the green card from his hand.

A giant gust of wind whirled around the field and made the entire set of spell and trap cards disappear. "Wait! I activate Emergency Provisions, so I gain 2000 life points by tributing my two other facedown cards." Jauner cried out before the gust of wind stopped.

"So what, I'm still going to win!" Taku smiled.

"He said he was going to do an OTK, a one turn kill!" said a boy that was watching the duel.

"It's not going to work though." Said a girl also watching the duel.

"Giant Trunade is actually better then Heavy Storm because it doesn't destroy your cards." Another watching girl said.

Jauner-(L: 9800/H: 2)

Taku-(L: 3300/H: 8)

"Now its time for another card, Dark World lightning! By discarding a card from my hand I can destroy one set card on the field." Taku explained as he discarded a card from his hand.

A bolt of lightning smash on Jauner's set monster and destroyed. Jauner was now wide open for a direct attack from Taku's monsters.

"Now I discarded a second Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300)!" The same looking spearman of the Dark World appeared once again on the field with the two set monsters.

Taku-(L: 3300/H: 6)

"Then I flip my facedown monster: Morphing Jar (700/600)!" Taku exclaimed with joy.

"No!" Jauner gasped as the one eyed creature hidden in the jar appeared.

"Now we both discard our hands and draw five cards from our decks!" Taku explained with even more joy then before.

Jauner-(L: 9800/H: 5)

Taku-(L: 3300/H: 5)

"Now my Dark World monsters' effects activate." Taku told his opponent. "And this is how I'm going to do my OTK!"

"Wow maybe he is going to win with an OTK." Said one of the boys.

"So who are you going to summon?" Jauner asked.

"Well luckily for you, their second effects won't activate. But their first ones will." Taku told Jauner.

"You will not be able to beat me."

"I was able to discard some of my strongest Dark World monsters!" Taku grinned as he paused. "So now let's give a warm Dark World welcome to Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (2300/1400); Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300/1400) and a second Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (2300/1400)!"

"Oh no!" Jauner cried out in fear.

Two giant demons appeared, a face that looked like a skull with silver skin on it and armoured with a sort of skeleton amour. Both held a giant dagger in their left hand ready to kill their opponent. Then another giant golden demon holding a giant axe and was also armoured with some sort of skeleton armour appeared.

"Then I flip my facedown monster: Scarr, Scout of Dark World (500/500)." Taku announced. A strange reddish half-beast half-humanoid fiend appeared with a dagger in one claw and two spikes on its back appeared.

"Shit…" the teacher swore out loud so that every teenager around them could hear.

"Now my first Silva will attack with Silver Dagger!" Taku cried out. The giant silver fiend lifted his dagger and slashed Jauner across the chest.

Jauner-(L: 7500/H: 5)

"Now my second Silva will attack your life points directly for another 2300 with Silver Dagger!" The second giant silver fiend raised his dagger and repeated what the first one had done.

"That must hurt." Said a girl in the crowd around Field 7.

Jauner-(L: 5300/H: 5)

"I'm still going to win." Jauner said gasping.

"Do you have enough life points?" Taku asked. "Goldd attack his life points directly with Golden Axe of Darkness!"

The giant golden, holographic fiend lifted his giant axe made out of pure gold from the Dark World and roared. He launched his axe downwards and slashed Jauner across the chest again.

Jauner simply growled in pain as more of his life points dropped. "Damn it!"

Jauner-(L: 3000/H: 5)

"Now Beiige attack his life points directly." Taku ordered. The vanguard of the Dark World charged forward and stabbed his spear into Jauner's chest.

Jauner-(L: 1400/H: 5)

"Scarr attack Jauner directly!"

The red armoured fiend-beast humanoid dashed forward and stabbed his small dagger into Jauner's back. Jauner gasp in pain even if they were only holograms.

Jauner-(L: 900/H: 5)

"Damn not enough but oh well…Morphing Jar strike Jauner!" Taku ordered the strange thing inside the jar. The thing licked Jauner inflicting damage.

Jauner-(L: 200/H: 5)

"I set two cards to end my turn." Taku announced with a giant grin on his face.

Taku-(L: 3300/H: 3)

"What a let down!" a boy shouted.

"No OTK!" a girl cried out.

Taku turned around and stuck his tongue out at them. "So what? I still got his life points down from 9800 to 200 in a turn. Plus I was never good in math."

Jauner simply drew in silence and looked at the card he drew.

"Stuck?" Taku asked.

"No just thinking…" Jauner replied in a sigh. "I guess you win."

"Well at least duel to the end." Taku asked.

"Very well." Jauner shrugged. "I set two cards and a monster to end my turn."

Jauner-(L: 200/H: 4)

"Well my last move." Taku said drawing his card from his deck.

'Indeed your last move…the moment you attack I will activate my trap so I can win next turn!' Jauner cheered in his mind.

Taku examined his deck. "Well I…" he stopped and froze.

"What happened?" asked a girl on the sidelines.

"He just froze!" said a boy.

"How weird." Said another boy.

"Is he dead?" gasped one of the girls.

Jauner blinked a few times and was also stunned of Taku's latest reaction. 'What is he doing…?'

But Taku wasn't dead, far from it. He had stopped and remembered what his brother had told him previously.

'Sometimes you will meet opponent who will bluff. Some will look all sad and set some cards s you will fall for it and attack or something. Sometimes that could lead to a loss.' Taku's older brother's wise words repeated in his mind.

Taku snapped out of it and grinned. "See he isn't dead." A boy told the frighten girl.

"Ever played poker?" Taku asked.

Jauner rubbed his chin trying to answer the question. "A few times, why?"

"Because you almost got me with that bluff of yours!" Taku chuckled. He pointed at the two set cards on Jauner's side of the field. "You want me to attack, don't you?"

"What?" Jauner gasped.

Taku grinned. "Well I'm not going to fall for it." Taku grabbed a card from his hand and made an even bigger grin on his face. "Say hello to a second Dark World Lightning!"

"You have two in your deck?" Jauner asked.

"Correct and I may even have a third one but I'm going to spoil it." Taku winked at his hopefully soon to be teacher. A bolt of lightning destroyed one of the set spell or trap card and destroyed it.

Taku-(L: 3300/H: 2)

"Now to finish this duel!" Taku grinned.

'He didn't get the right card…I can still win!' Jauner began to grin.

"But before my Battle Phase, I would like to destroy that other set card." Taku pointed at the remaining spell or trap card.

"How are you going to do that?" Jauner asked.

"Well Dark World creature's effects activate when they are discard from the hand right? Well Gren, Tactician of Dark World (300/500)'s ability allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field when he is discarded." Taku explained.

"No!" Jauner cried out in anguish. The alien like fiend appeared, holding a book in one hand and dressed with a green cloak. Just by touching the card it made it explode!

"Guess I win because I activate a second Dark Core!" Taku announced.

"But it only works on face up monsters…unless!" Jauner gasped.

"Correct! I will discard the last monster in my hand to remove my Morphing Jar from play." The same giant black orb appeared on the jar as it had done for the knight. Morphing Jar was absorbed by the darkness.

"Let me guess…" Jauner began.

"No let me explain! I discarded Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World (300/500) and he allows me to destroy a monster if he's discarded from my hand." Taku explained once again. Jauner's set monster exploded when a strange ball like creature appeared and pounced on the set card and ran off.

"This can't be!" Jauner gasped as once again his field as cleared from all cards.

"Well believe it!" Taku grinned. "Scarr finish it off!" the red armoured fiend-beast humanoid charged forward and stabbed his dagger in Jauner's forehead.

"AAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOO!" Jauner screamed in pain as his life points dropped to zero which meant he had lost. "How could I have lost?"

"Well you hardly ever showed your monsters." Taku answered. "Thanks for the duel…Jauner-sensei!" Taku said in a laugh as he walked off.

Taku walked through the crowd of teens that had watched his duel against Jauner. Many of them congratulated him and some said it was just a dumb fluke. Taku rolled his eyes and looked at his watch: 2:34 PM.

'I'm hungry…' was the first thing that came to Taku's mind when he looked at the screen of his digital watch.

"Nice doing kid." Taku looked up at the one who the male voice belonged to. It belonged to an older looking teen with spiked up black hair, green eyes and was dressed in a blue trench coat.

"How did you already get an Obelisk Blue uniform?" Taku asked.

"Because I'm going to start my third year." He replied with a grin.

"That means you're…fifteen plus two…nineteen!" Taku answered.

"Seventeen kid, work on your math."

"Sorry I always sucked at it ever since grade one." Taku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you better sign up for math class then." The third year advised. "Duel Monsters is also about math. You would have maybe have done an OTK if you calculated well."

Taku rubbed the bottom of his chin. "I see your point." Taku said still thinking hard about it. Taku let go of his chin and looked back up at the Third Year student. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"The name is Hinoshi Ryuku." Hinoshi answered.

"Well nice to meet you Hinoshi-sempai." Taku said. Hinoshi just grinned and walked off to join up with two other boys, but they were dressed in normal clothes.

Taku continued walking until he heard his name from behind him. "Taku Yamikage?" a female voice asked.

Taku spun around and answered: "That would be me." he said raising his hand in the air. The female teacher walked up to him and handed him a ticket.

"This is your ticket to get on the boat to…"

"DUEL ACADEMY!" Taku cheered.

**So that ends Chapter 2, I really hope you enjoyed it and my way of writing duels. So please review, Chapter 3 is coming up! **

**Random Funnies: **

--Taku comes from the Japanese word/name 'Takumi' which means Artisan. (Why I chose it will be revealed but you may already be able to guess) Yamikage comes from the Japanese word 'Yami' which means Dark and 'Kage' which means Shadow.

--Jauner is based on the French word 'Jaune' which means Yellow. (I think you know why I chose this name)

--Hinoshi and Ryuku are just random names that came to me.

--Jauner was supposed to use a Labyrinth Deck with damage inflicting cards.


End file.
